


Home

by Amatia



Category: fire emblem awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: This is a request from someone on tumblr. These guys were one of my fave child unit ships. It was funny and I loved it. I tried my best to not put any more of my ships into this, but I couldn’t help it. I really couldn’t. Sorry. I’m still taking request by the way guys. I will write mostly anything except smut or my NOTP’s.





	Home

Inigo walked through the plaza of his old him. Everything was run down, very run down. It’s not like what he thought when he came home. He thought it might look beautiful. Trees, flowers, people laughing and smiling. But alas, he, like everyone else, didn’t know what was going to happen when they came back home, came back to the right time period. They all knew it was a huge risk doing what they, but there wasn’t any choice left. Luckily, nothing was burned down. 

He honestly didn’t know if any of this was right, but it was. He knew Lucina, Owain, and Cynthia, had a lot of fixing to do. Inigo sighed and kept on walking. He made his way to the old theater his mother took him too, then to the candy shop his father loved so dearly. He sighed and kept on walking. He saw the familiar faces, talked with them for a short amount of time. That was different, he would talk their ears off. 

Regardless, he walked towards the grave he gave his mother. It wasn’t there. Inigo was a bit surprised, but then he remembered. The wish he, and the other two, were granted, were proper graves for their parents and the soldiers that were lost in the war against Grima. Man, would he love to forget that war. 

“Who’s there?!” He yelled, hearing the rustling bushes. He turned around and saw who it was. The only person he didn’t see today, Morgan. “O-Oh, Morgan.” 

“Heh.” She laughed. “It’s nice to see you again. It’s been a little while.” 

He was stunned. She looked grown up. Rather, she grew up a little. She grew out her hair to her shoulders and started to wear her mother’s hair ornament. But when he looked close enough, it looked like she didn’t age much either. He assumed that was the Divine Dragon’s blood flowing through her. 

“U-Uh, Morgan.” Inigo said, stumbling over his words and blushing. 

“That’s the first word to the woman you loved so long ago?” She answered sarcastically. 

“S-Sorry.” He then started to avoid eye contact with her. “It’s just, your so beautiful.” 

“Oh? No words of flamboyance to try to ask my out?” 

“I, uh, well.” 

“Pfft. Hahaha. It’s so cute to see you so flustered like this.” 

“W-What?” 

“I just like seeing your reaction. It’s so cute.” 

“You aren’t any less sarcastic then you were years ago.” 

“Yup. Even ask Gerome, or Laurent.” 

“Oh boy.” 

The two stood in silence before they decided to walk out of the clearing and to a river. They two were still in silence. Inigo took a deep breath and released it. He looked over at Morgan. She was still very carefree. He wondered, did she ever regain any of her memories? 

“Morgan?” He said, breaking the silence. 

“Hm?” 

“Did you ever get your memories back?” 

“No, not that I care. Like my father, I would rather make new memories with the people I care. It would be nice to get them back, but I can’t always dwell on that, not when the state of our country the way it is.” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“I bet you’re wondering what’s going on. It’s been years since you’ve three have been back.” 

Inigo stared at her with great sorrow. Morgan looked at him and sighed. This wasn’t going to be a happy conversation. But who were they trying to kid. Their lives were in such Hell, nothing, not even what they did, would have made it the way they wanted it too. They saved their future, but their parents, their people, and their home was the cost of it. 

“Our parents are still gone. Crimes have gone up significantly, mostly theft. We’ve been rebuilding the palace, our homes, stuff like that. Most of the people that had fled are coming back to help. Lucina, Gerome, and Laurent are doing everything they can to give hope to all our people. Plus a lot of other things.” 

She went on and on about what they were doing, what she was doing. She, like everyone else, was still trying to get this kingdom back up and running. Inigo told her everything that he has done since he was summoned from the end of the war. 

Morgan wasn’t mortified by it, but she was a little surprised. At least she knows where he was and he was still up to his old tricks where he was. She was happy that he is back. She laid her head on his shoulder and the two gazed up at the stars. 

“Owain and Severa are going to have a lot of explaining to do.” Inigo said. 

“What?” Morgan asked. 

“The two of them fell in love with someone back in Nohr and Hoshido and the two of them came back with us.” 

“Really? And what about you?” 

“I thought I did. She’s lovely and really into her herbs and her work as a Diviner, but somethings did happen nearing the ending of the war, then I left to come home.” 

“I see.” 

“I’m home, again.” 

“Let’s make the most of what we got.” 

“That’s what we’ve always done.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from someone on tumblr. These guys were one of my fave child unit ships. It was funny and I loved it. I tried my best to not put any more of my ships into this, but I couldn’t help it. I really couldn’t. Sorry. I’m still taking request by the way guys. I will write mostly anything except smut or my NOTP’s.


End file.
